


There are always three

by Celebrusc



Series: The Prince and the Rogue [7]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Gen, dark!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrusc/pseuds/Celebrusc
Summary: Prompt: There are always three, the Creator, The Master, and the Slave.Billy could never imagine the future Tommy has wrought with the morpher plans he was forced to leave behind when he fled from the Command Centre all those years ago.





	There are always three

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, ye, not dead. Still arguing with those same 600 words. Still don't own power rangers. Lets check in with Billy shall
> 
> Timeline: set just before The Forming of the Court

There were always three, this time the titles coiled within him bitterly. The creator, the master, and the slave. If he had known, Billy sometimes wondered if he would have done anything different. But he doubted it, and he rarely bothered to waste the time dreaming.

The keys of Lerigot could open any door, and he had never imagined that they would be used as the Power source to the morpher plans he had left behind when he had finally fled Zordon’s control all those years ago. The thing was, there was power in words, and titles. Not The Power, but no less dangerous for all that. Tommy had been the one to put the pieces together, the one the original holders had looked to both as mentor and leader. The Grid Master by all rules and traditions. They could not truly defy him, could not fight him. He would always find them, would always know them. And it burned. Burned even more to see that feverish worship in once carefree gentle blue eyes.

Justin would never abandon Tommy, never even consider doing anything but loving and serving the man. No memories on the morpher to corrupt him, only a tangible and solid connection to his Red, his Master, his Lord. A willing slave, with no chains to break. But they were there none the less. It made Billy sick.

For all that Tommy was the Master, it was at Billy’s hands the morphers had come to be. The burgeoning creator of a new team. The first Power he had made, but not the last.

Divatox had thought she had destroyed the Turbo Rangers, thought she had shattered their morphers and their link to the Power. It had taken Billy a matter of hours to repair it. Still, Billy knew he could do what the space pirate could not. It would be so easy to break apart that which he had wrought. To free these willing slaves from their chains.

But just as surely, he knew he could not. His work had been done. For a creator to undo what they had forged, was a crime and betrayal beyond even him.

No there would always be three. A Creator, a Master, and a Slave.

And he would always bare the price for that.


End file.
